DEATH OF THE SMALL COPPERS
School principal Mahesh Sidana, avid butterfly collector and founder of an elitist top-IQ society, is the first victim of a series of weird murders with an MO evoking the fate of caught insects. While Barnaby's Danish colleague-friend, detective Birgitte Poulsen, goes undercover in the IQ club, an interest of hers since her father's death, Barnaby and Jamie Winter follow other leads, such as Mahesh's widow's romantic interests, and other intrigues behind both hobbies. The IQ club president, suspiciously uncooperative, is abusive to his assistant, unsympathetic to the candidature of ambition-frustrated Carlton Scott's son Leo, and may be the recipient of ill-gotten gains. ' ' 'Characters: ' DCI John Barnaby ' '''Sarah Barnaby ' 'Betty Barnaby-Voice ' 'DS Jamie Winter ' 'Dr. Fleur Perkins ' '''VPK DCI Birgitte Poulsen Paddy The Dog ' Guest Stars: * 'Grady Palmerston-Peter Egan * Celeste Palmerston-Ella Kenion ' * 'Anika Sidana-Thusitha Jayasundera * Mahesh Sidana-Amar Jassal * Eddie Rowbotham-'Mark Benton' * Virginia[[Virginia Ginny''Astergaard/Welton| 'Ginny''Astergaard/Welton']]'-Ellie Haddington' * Penny Kingdom-Niamh McGrady ' * 'Luke Fawcett-John Light ' * 'Carlton Scott-Ray Fearon ' * 'Leo Scott-Chance Perdomo * Jane Scott ''' * '''Anders Nisson Notes 2nd Guest Episode for VPK DCI Birgitte Poulsen after appearing in The Killing's Of Copenhagen. ''' '''20 Anniversary Easter Egg Clues Clue 1. A crossroad sign pointing to Newton Magna. Answer: Who Killed Cock Robin, series 4, episode 4. Clue 2. A Cyclist wearing the Midsomer Team T-shirt. Answer: Breaking the Chain, series 18, episode 3. Clue 3. A crossword clue that read, “A village whose black and white inhabitants migrate”… Answer: Written next to it was the answer Badgers Drift, the show’s first ever episode back in 1997. Clue 4. A crossword clue that read: A French Bill, his sword beheaded many. Answer: “Guillaume”- The Sword of Guillaume, series 13, episode 2. Clue 5. A crossword clue that read: Five between solider. Answer: Parva – The Straw Woman, series 7, episode 6. Clue 6. A Green Man pub sign. Answer: The Green Man, series 7, episode 1. Clue 7. A bottle of Midsomer Vinae. Answer: A Vintage Murder, series 17, episode 4. Clue 8. A pitch fork that killed Orlando Bloom. Answer: Judgement Day, series 3, episode 3. Clue 9. A crossword clue that read: Fast choir ails the poisonous flower. Luke writes in the answer ‘Orchis Fatalis’. Answer: Orchis Fatalis, series 8, episode 3. Clue 10. Troy Vale is referenced in dialogue Answer: Troy Vale, series 1 to Series 7. Clue 11. Kite in the sky. Answer: Birds of Prey, season six, episode 5 Clue 12. Henry Hodgson Print. Answer: The Black Room, series 12, episode 2 Clue 13. Radio playing ‘Curse of the Ninth’ Answer: The Curse of the Ninth, series 19, episode 6 Clue 14. Plummers relish jar on the table. Answer: Sauce for the Good, series 8, episode 7. Clue 15. Calder’s biscuit tin seen on a table. Answer: The Killings in Copenhagen, series 16, episode 5 Clue 16. Midsomer Life magazines seen on the floor. Answer: Midsomer Life, series 11, episode 8. Clue 17. A vintage car rolls by. Answer: Death in the Slow Lane, series 14, episode 1. Clue 18. A radio plays The Ballad of Midsomer. Answer: The Ballad of Midsomer County, series 17, episode 3. Clue 19. A rock song Dollhouse Blues plays on the radio. Answer: The Axeman Cometh, series 10, episode 4. Clue 20. A chess set is seen. Answer: The Sicilian Defence, series 15, episode 5.